


red maroon

by diendxdecade



Series: whumptober 2020 drabbles [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/diendxdecade
Summary: I see Kento with his eyes closed. There are maroon red everywhere, the same color as the clothing Kento wears right now.
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento & Kamiyama Touma
Series: whumptober 2020 drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	red maroon

**Author's Note:**

> No 10. THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEED  
> Blood Loss | Trail of Blood

I am reading a book about piranha, the book shows that piranha is a freshwater fish that inhabits South American rivers, floodplains, lakes-.

“Touma!” Mei called out, it seems she wants to have the manuscript this week but isn’t there still 2 days before the manuscript deadline?

“Where’s the chapter Touma? Today is the deadline! You know I can’t keep pushing the deadline date, right?” Mei said as she crossing her hands showing that she is mad.

“What do you mean Mei? Today is Wednesday? The deadline should be on Friday, right?” I said.

“Today is Friday Touma. Are you okay? Do we need to go to the doctor? Wait let me call 911-,“ Mei said panickily, but I can’t hear the next word she said because I saw the manuscript already in front of me. How can I write it already I remember I was reading the stories to children yesterday and I only filled half of the first page, now the 20 pages already filled with a story which when I read is what I plan to write?

“Hey, Touma? Do you hear what am I saying? What are you holding?” Mai said and grab the paper that I hold, “Well you already finish the story? Why are you joking like that earlier Touma? You better not make me worry again! I’ll take this and bye!” Then Mei steps outside.

How can I forget those two days? Let’s try to remember what I did on Wednesday, first I wake up then I write until half of the first page then it’s time to read some story to those kids, and then Kento comes over and we talk? What did we talk about earlier? Why my heads hurt now? As I can’t take the hurt anymore I close my eyes and instead of seeing pitch black all I see is-,

red, the dark red, and somehow my hand is heavy like I hold something and that something is solid but also there are fluids that are flowing and it is hot as I gaze down, I see Kento with his eyes closed. There are maroon red everywhere, the same color as the clothing Kento wears right now.

“No, no, no, Kento what happened?” As my hand went limp by the scene that I am seeing right now, Kento falls down to the floor which is painted by Kento’s red watery substances. I gasp and I hurriedly grab Kento's hand to see if there’s some pulse and there’s nothing there’s no pulse in his hand, but Kento can’t be dead, we just met each other again a few days ago how could fate separate us this way? “Kento, please open your eyes please tell me this is just a sick dream!”

“Too bad Saber, this is all you fault to be the enemy and it is a shame that I need to kill my son but this is all for the new world I am creating so his sacrifice wouldn’t be futile at all.” The unfamiliar voice said and when I see that person smiles serenely and he waves his hands as if the sign to say goodbye and he left.

“Touma?” Rintaro said and all of the sudden, I am not inside that red room anymore and back in my bookstore. “Are you okay Touma? You fell asleep on the table.”

“I’m okay,” Yes, I am okay it must be a dream.

“But you are crying? Are you really okay? And have you seen Kento? We haven’t seen him since last Wednesday.” My heart drops hearing that and I see my hands which are painted full of burgundy, and the vivid memories rushing through and it makes me remember how beautiful Kento decorated with crimson red.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry to make kento dead and touma suffer....  
> special thanks to psycho pass ost that inspire me to write this bloody fic.
> 
> tw: diendxdecade


End file.
